Corlinny Marilsa
Description Age: 25 Place of Origin: Baerlon, Andor Physical description: Corlinny has the rare blond hair coloring for an Andorian with sharp green eyes. She is the only one in her family with these features which makes her stand out even more in her own family. As is typical of woman in Baerlon, Corlinny typically wears a scarf on her head. She prefers to wear modest clothes and in muted colors, her blond hair makes her stand out enough as does her personality. Rank: Private / Applying Officer School Weapon of choice: Quarterstaff Secondary weapon: Knives Division: Medic History Corlinny was born to Sean and Feieda Marilsa. Sean is a Tanner and leatherworker while Feieda is a seamstress. Together they run a shop called Weathered Cloth. Sean and Feieda have three children, two sons and one daughter. Their sons are Ezikal and Trevor. Corlinny is their ownly daughter. Ezikal is two years older than Corlinny and Trevor is two years younger than her. Each of the children were taught at an early age the trade their parents followed. The boys were to follow in Sean's footsteps and Corlinny in Feieda's. Corlinny also began learning herb lore from her best friend, Lita's mother. Corlinny wasn't always known for her smarts in many things, but when it came to sewing and plants Corlinny was an expert, her usual flipant nature was drowned out by the confidence she had in those subjects. It was as if you were speaking with another person. At the age of 16 Corlinny met two men, Amon and Rackhir. They were both vying for her attentions and in the end Amon had won her true affections. Her parents loved Amon and that was one reason why she had agreed to marry him a year after they had met. Corlinny nevery having traveled didn't leave with Amon when he went to tell his parents of their upcoming nuptuals, it was too dangerous and Corlinny had things to attend to at home to prepare for their wedding. Amon was gone for some time and Rackhir fell ill some days after leaving, Corlinny tended him the best she could and she soon realized what a wonderful man he was. When Amon returned Corlinny was confused, and distanced herself from him. Amon began to wonder and he caught Corlinny and Rackhir talking in his room one evening. The two men proceeded to fight, Rackhir just recovering from his illness and Amon's strength from his new found career as a Blacksmith made sure that Rackhir was defeated. Corlinny wondered if he thought by fighting with Rackhir she'd return to him, but she wasn't given the oppurtunity, Amon left with out saying good bye. Again Corlinny tended to Rackhir, but the man was too weak and died shortly after the brawl from untold injuries. Corlinny beleived it was because he felt he'd been betrayed and there was nothing left to live for, but she would never be able to prove that. Several weeks after Amon had left Corlinny's parents confronted her about his departure and what had transpired. Needless to say they were severly disappointed in their only daughter and sent her away. Corlinny left grudgingly and stayed with Lita for several years before she decided it was time to try her hand at living in the big world alone. Corlinny left on a cold winter's morning and headed for Camerlyn. She stayed there and worked in several inns and seamstress shops over the years, but nothing felt right. She missed Amon greatly, she vowed when she had enough money saved up she would seek him out and try to gain his favor again. It took several more years for Corlinny to save enough to begin her travels. She had no idea where to look but she left the city to find him. Everywhere she went she asked about the man that she'd let get away, but no one had heard or seen him. Though one person told her to seek out the Band of the Red Hand, men were always running out to play soldiers there. Corlinny decided she would try, what harm could it do her. Low and behold she found Amon. In order to try and gain his favor she needed to be near him at all times, so she joined up in the Band of the Red Hand as a medic in training. She hoped he would love her again one day. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Medics